Bésame!
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: Raven comenzó a temblar ligeramente, en su cabeza, Valiente y Timidez luchaban por el control. Comenzó a dudar. ¿Sería esa una buena idea?. Bueno, ya estaba allí, tenía que avanzar.


**Hola!. Aqui estoy de nuevo. Con un nuevo fic, o bueno, drabble. Me salen así. Espero que lo disfruten, sinceramente no se de donde me salió este fic, tal vez sea algo extraño?. Bueno, juzguen ustedes mismos. Espero que lo lean. Por cierto, les recomiendo que pasen por mi otro fic, el más largo que he hecho en este lugar y mis otros drabbles también!. Espero reviews amigos! Disfrutenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**Bésame**_

Raven entró en la sala común, la encontró vacía, o bueno, casi. En el sofá se encontraba su verde favorito, el que le quitaba el sueño, con el que fantaseaba algunas veces...En fin, su amor secreto. Pero dentro de poco, si tenía suerte con lo que iba a hacer, iba a dejar de ser secreto. Probablemente, y eso esperaba, el le correspondería. Últimamente se habían vuelto muy cercanos, se dieron cuenta de que en el fondo se parecían mucho, con sus pasados oscuros y sus múltiples sufrimientos. Habían encontrado un apoyo emocional mutuo.

Pero eso fue cambiando, hasta convertirse en atracción. Esta atracción hacia el verde se había acentuado mucho últimamente gracias a la cercanía de ambos, también influía el hecho de que el cambiante parecía corresponder a sus sentimientos, lanzándole miradas que el creía que ella no notaba. Pero ella se daba cuenta y se emocionaba en secreto.

Porque últimamente el se acercaba a ella y trataba de hablarle sin bromas o chistes, eso le gustaba. Porque el le compraba uno que otro regalo, por supuesto, algunos eran video juegos que más bien parecían para el. Pero a ella le importaba más la intención, y eso lo disfrutaba. Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la entrada de la sala. Mirando a ''SU'' chico verde avanzar de nivel en su nuevo juego y lanzar un ''Hurra'' al aire. Se sonrojó al pensar en el cambiante como suyo, pero no había tiempo para eso.

_''¿Que esperas?. Hazlo!'' _Gritó Valiente en su mente.

Raven se movió hasta llegar al sofá, colocándose entre el chico y la pantalla. Chico Bestia pausó el juego al notar la extraña expresión de la gótica , además de observar el hecho de que estaba despierta a las 12:00 am y, como último detalle, y más importate, estaba tapando la pantalla y por supuesto, su juego.

**-¿Pasa algo Raven?- **

Raven comenzó a temblar ligeramente, en su cabeza, Valiente y Timidez luchaban por el control. Comenzó a dudar. ¿Sería esa una buena idea?. Bueno, ya estaba allí, tenía que avanzar. Valiente tomó el control nuevamente, Raven dio un pasos adelante, acercándose al cambiante, el cual pareció hundirse ligeramente en el sofá ante el extraño comportamiento de Raven. Notó que la gótica dudó uevamente, pero fue momentáneo, recuperó su confianza y siguió acercándose para...Lo que sea que quería hacer con el.

**-¿Ocurre algo, Raven?-** Volvió a preguntar, Raven estaba justo enfrente y se había agachado hasta su altura-¿Hice algo malo?-

**-No- **Fue la simple respuesta de ella. Valiente y Timidez peleaban otra vez.

_''¡Déjame, tenemos que hacerlo!''_

_''¡No, no quiero!''_

_''Ya cállense!''_ Gritó una extraña voz, sonaba molesta y susurrante. Valiente y Timidez pararon y vieron a la causante, Pasión había aparecido. '**'Váyanse a la mierda!. ¡Yo me encargo!**

**-Raven, creo que...¡Hmph!-** El cambiante no pudo acabar su frase, debido a que la hechicera lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme para atraerlo hacia ella y plantarle un beso que, se suponía, iba a ser un pequeño pico para ver si reaccionaba, pero se pasó de intenso y desesperado. Chico Bestia estaba en shock, no respondió al beso...

_''Joder!. Eso si es un beso!- _Pasión

_''Tienes que usar un lenguaje tan obsceno?''_ Timidez estaba incómoda ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

Raven se separó del cambiante, el cual parecía que iba a quemarse debido al sonrojo tan intenso de su rostro, sus ojos bien abiertos y el hecho de botar humo por sus orejas. La gótica miró hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba intensamente. Se sintió mal, no estaba completamente segura de que el cambiante sentía lo mismo que ella y sin embargo lo besó contra su voluntad, de una forma tan...impropia de ella. Lo peor de todo, que le gustó.

**-Ehm, uh, Chico Bestia...um, yo...- **Raven no encontraba que decir. Chico Bestia parecía que todavía seguía en shock...parecía.** -Quiero pedirte discul...Hmph!-** Ahora era el turno de Raven para ser interrumpida por el cambiante como ella lo hiciera con el. La sentó rápidamente sobre sus piernas mientras la besaba con la misma necesidad que ella demostró hace rato, con la diferencia de que Raven correspondió inmediatamente y con igual voracidad.

_''Este chico es increíble!. Sigue así!´_ Pasión disfrutaba la situación.

_''Creo que...deberías meter tu lengua en su boca.'' _Conocimiento apareció _'' Eso estimulará la cavidad bucal de...''_

_''No quiero explicaciones, nerd! Lo haré y ya'' _Cortó Pasión.

_''Estoy feliz por esto!''_ Feliz

_''Tu siempre estás feliz''_ Conocimiento.

Raven se dejó llevar por Pasión , introduciendo su lengua en la boca del cambiante, sorprendiendo al chico. Se separaron, ambos jadeantes, se miraron el uno al otro. Chico Bestia sonriendo rompió el silencio.

**-No conocía esa parte de ti Rae-**

**-Ya me irás conociendo, Chico Bestia- **La gótica sonrió levemente.

**-Y a que se debió ese beso?-**

**-A que eres un inmaduro y no te atrevías a dar el primer paso para confesar tus sentimientos- **Soltó ella-

**-¡Oye!-**

**-Tu preguntaste primero-**

_''Ya basta de tanto bla, bla!. Menos palabras y más acción!''_ Pasión estaba fuera de control. Valiente y Rabia le cayeron encima.

_''¡Quieta!'' _Gritaron las dos al unísono '_'Deja que disfruten su momento''_

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Raven y Chico Bestia sostenían una agradable conversación en su recién iniciada relación...

_**Fin**_


End file.
